Time to Give Thanks
by Spinda Hater Ninety Seven
Summary: HAPPY THANKSGIVING! XD Thanksgiving Story. BestFriendsShipping, slight Hateshipping. 1-Shot


"Looks like we're not going to get there in time," Brock informed. Dawn groaned.

"What? No! We _have _to get there in time!"

"Ash, we're lost. There's no way we'll find our way out before it starts," Dawn replied.

"But this'll be the first Thanksgiving ever that I haven't been with Curfy…" He was unusually quiet with that statement.

"We know that, but there's always going to be more," Brock pointed out.

"Yeah, but-"

"Hey, we have each other!" Dawn tried. It didn't work; Ash was still upset. He tipped his head down a little so that his hat covered his eyes and they kept walking.

_Ugh! Why can't they hurry up? This is because of Dawn's stupid bed head! If she didn't care as much for her hair like Curfy, we wouldn't be late… _He remembered how almost every morning, with the exception of picture day, Curfy always forgot to brush her hair. _And, if Brock knew how to work that stupid PokeGear, we wouldn't be lost! If I'd taken that offer from Curf to start a journey, we would still be on the path, and even if we didn't make it we'd still be together! This is so stupid!_

He couldn't help but think about when she'd asked him to start a journey through Johto together after Hoenn.

"_Ash, wait!"_

_He turned around on his way to Viridian City. "What's up, Curf?"_

_She took a deep breath. "I want you to start a journey with me. Please? Through Johto! I know you've already been there, and so have I, but we can try again! You got farther than I did in the Silver Conference, and I'm almost positive you could win it this time! We can be a team, just like we were in gym class! We were unstoppable, and we can do it again!"_

_He frowned. "But, what about Sinnoh?"_

"_We could go there together! Anywhere you want, I can go with you! It's your choice!"_

_After a moment of silence, he sighed. "Curf, I do want you to come with me, I really do."_

_A grin popped onto her face. "Really?"_

"_But…" She frowned. "Turner and Troy… If someone doesn't stick with them, they'll kill each other. You know that. You have to stay. I'm sorry." He then turned and walked into the forest, leaving a heart broken Curfy behind him._

He sighed again and looked at the sky. _What if I'd said yes? What would've happened if we went to Sinnoh together? _

"Growl!"

"Huh?" He looked up and saw a Growlithe run out from the bushes. When it saw them, it smiled and let a Flamethrower attack out at the sky. They jumped back, and then they saw a Dragonair flying towards them.

"Aaash!"

A grin creeped onto his face. "Curfy!"

The Dragonair landed, and a girl jumped off of its back. She had brown eyes, bright blue eyes, and she was wearing a dark blue Pea Coat, blue jeans, black fingerless gloves, a light blue hat, and black boots. She also had blue circle earrings, to Ash's surprise. After a hug, he grinned at her.

"Looks like your dad finally let you get your ears pierced, huh?"

She giggled. "Well, actually, I just did it. I didn't actually have permission…"

He laughed. "Did he kill you?"

"He yelled at me, but that's about it." She smiled. "So, do you guys need a ride to Pallet?"

"That'd be great!" Brock exclaimed.

"Okay, hop on!"

They jumped on, along with Ginger (her Growlithe), and they headed toward Pallet Town.

"So, what's been going on lately?" Ash asked.

"Eh, you know, the usual. Turner tries to kill Troy, I save him, he yells at her, she tries to kill him again."

He laughed. "Of course."

XD

"OH MY GOD IT'S THE US PIZZA TEAM! AWESOME!"

"Turner, relax! It's only pizza," Troy sighed.

"ONLY PIZZA?"

Taking this as a warning, Ash and Curfy got up and ran to his room to watch the parade. They sat on his Snorlax doll to watch. Right as they turned it on, they saw…

"PIKACHU!" They laughed at their simultaneous cry. After that balloon was gone, a bunch of Cheerleaders came on and started dancing. They laughed.

"Brock probably likes this."

"As does Troy."

"He likes girls now?"

She scoffed. "Oh yeah, you should see him at football games. He's all like, 'Ooh, cheerleaders! They're hot!'"

He laughed. "That's scary. I hope he doesn't turn into Brock. Especially around Nurse Joy."

She laughed now. When they looked back at the TV, they saw a yellow sponge.

"Spongebob Squarepants, Spongebob SquarePants, Spongebooob, Squarepaaaaants!"

They laughed again. "Thanksgiving rules!" Curfy exclaimed.

"Totally!"

They smiled at each other. "I'm thankful for you," He breathed.

"I'm thankful for you, too," She whispered. They smiled and focused back on the TV, blushes spread across their faces.


End file.
